


[Podfic] Crashing Down

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Car Accidents, Head Injury, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Crashing Down" by Hollyandvice.Author's Summary:The thing is, Russian drivers are nothing like Japanese drivers. Mostly that's because the laws are different, but still. It's a very different country to be a pedestrian in than Japan, and St. Petersburg specifically is nothing like Hasetsu.When Yuuri gets hit by a car on his way to practice, Viktor's world comes crashing down around him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crashing Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197228) by [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice). 



**This is a podfic of "Crashing Down" by Hollyandvice.**

**Author summary:** _The thing is, Russian drivers are nothing like Japanese drivers. Mostly that's because the laws are different, but still. It's a very different country to be a pedestrian in than Japan, and St. Petersburg specifically is nothing like Hasetsu._

When Yuuri gets hit by a car on his way to practice, Viktor's world comes crashing down around him.

 **Fandom:** Yuri!!! On Ice (anime)

 **Pairing(s):** Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

OriginalFiction by: [Hollyandvice on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice)

**Podfic Reader:** [Elle_dubs on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/elle_dubs)

**Runs:** 12:27  


**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Voiceteam 2020 Anthology Challenge: Illness/Injury. Please check out the other works in the anthology here: [Illness/Injury Anthology](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/12228.html)
> 
> Sound effects from zapsplat.com  
> Intro/Outro music is "Lost Shoe" by Blue Dot Sessions.


End file.
